


Bad Day at Black Rock

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Being an Asshole, Episode: s03e03 Bad Day at Black Rock, Sweet Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	

It’s been a month since the Devil’s gate had been opened and we haven't heard from the guys since our job with the seven deadly sins. I have been pulling random salt and burns near Bobby’s. I was doing fine, working on my car and helping people. It was one of those day’s that I was out working on my car that Bobby came out to the garage.

“Kelly, I need you to go save the boys.” 

“Why? What did they do now?” I asked. 

“They are in Black Rock. They got into some trouble with Bella Talbot and a rabbit’s foot.”

“Oh no. Really, I hate dealing with Bela.” 

“I know, sweetheart but they need help. If you head out now you can be there by morning.” 

“Ok let me go get my things and I’ll head out.”

I finished with my car, grabbed my bag, gave Bobby a kiss and hit the road. It was a nice drive quiet and mostly uneventful. I pulled into the parking lot of where Dean and Sam were staying. It was about 5:00 am. I could see them leaning against the Impala waiting for me. I parked the car and walked over to them. The looks that they were giving me told me ‘this is not going to be a fun job for me.’ I gave them each a hug and we walked into the motel room. 

I walked into the room and turned on the light. The guys were talking behind me. 

“What am I even supposed to do, Dean?” Sam asked. 

“Nothing. Nothing.” Dean pulled Sam over to a chair and had him sit down. “I want you to sit right here and don’t move, okay? Don’t turn on the light. Don’t turn off the light. Let Kelly do that.” 

“So I came all the way from South Dakota to be a babysitter for a hairless Wookie?” 

“Hey!” Sam protested.

“Yes, and I am extremely thankful for that,” Dean said. “Don’t even scratch your nose.” He said to Sam. 

Dean left and I sat on the bed watching Sam who was pouting because he couldn’t do much else. He leaned over to look make sure Dean was gone and scratched his nose. 

“Really, Sam?!” I said.

He crossed his arms and just sat there. 

We had been sitting there for about two hours just talking when the subject of saving Dean from his deal came up. 

“Sam, do you think that there is any way to get Dean out of his deal?” I asked. 

“I hope so, Kell. Have you or Bobby found out anything about it?” 

“No. I was hoping you had some ideas.” 

By this time I was bored out of my mind sitting in this room. I had moved around to every possible spot and was now leaning off the bed with my head looking at the room upside down. 

“Kelly, what are you doing?” 

“I am entertaining myself, Sam. There isn’t much else I can do.” 

I sat up and looked at the clock next to the bed it said it was almost 8:30 am. 

“I’m going to get some food. Don’t move.” I said. 

I went to go get food at the nearest diner. I hadn't been gone for more than 30 minutes. When I got back I saw what was going on in the motel room with Sam. There were two men standing there one had a gun pointed at Sam who was tied to a chair, the other man was just standing there. I was trying to figure out the best way to get him out alive when Dean drove up and came over to where I was. 

“What’s going on inside?” He asked. 

“Dean, I don’t know. I was gone maybe 30 minutes to go get food. I know Sam is okay because I can hear him talking to the guys. What are we going to do?”

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Luck is on our side again,” he said pulling out the rabbit’s foot. 

“Dean. Did you really have to touch that stupid foot?” I whined. 

“Cover me.” He said as he opened the door. 

“This is destiny.” The man with the gun said pointing it at Sam. 

“No. No destiny.” Dean said getting the guys attention. “Just a rabbit’s foot.” 

“Put the gun down son, or you’re gonna be scraping brain off the wall.” The guy said. 

I was behind Dean pointing my gun at the other guy who looked scared. His hands were out in front of him in surrender. 

“Oh, this thing,” Dean said waving his gun a little. 

“Yeah, that thing. And the girl’s.” The man said. 

“Okay, Kell you can lower yours too.” He said to me. I made a face that said, 'you’re crazy.’ But I trusted him and did as directed. 

“But, you see, there’s something about me that you don’t know,” Dean said putting down his gun and picking up the pen that had been sitting on the desk. 

“Yeah? What would that be?” The man said raising his gun toward Dean.

“It’s my lucky day.” Dean tossed the pen and it lodged itself into the barrel of the gun. 

My eyes went wide I had never seen anything like that. “Oh, my God!” I said. 

“Did you see that shot?!” Dean asked impressed by his own luck. 

The guy who didn’t have the gun charged at Dean. But he sidestepped and the guy hit the wall knocking himself out. 

“I’m amazing,” Dean said picking up the remote control to the tv. He threw it at the guy and hit him square in the head knocking him out cold. 

I ran to untie Sam and as I did Dean said in his best gruff voice, “I’m Batman.” 

“Yeah. You’re Batman.” Sam said in the most sarcastic voice. Dean got an offended face and helped tie up the guys before we left. 

We went to a graveyard where we had to burn the rabbit’s foot. Sam and I had set it up as Dean was scratching lottery tickets. 

“All right. Bone ash, cayenne pepper. That should do it.” I said. 

“One second,” Dean said. 

“Dean —“ Sam said. 

“Hey, back off, jinks. I’m bringing home the bacon.” Dean said to Sam. 

He turned around and put the scratch tickets into his jacket pocket that was sitting on a headstone a few feet away. 

“All right.” He said, pulling out the rabbit’s foot. “Say goodbye to ‘wascawy wabbit.’” 

Someone cocked a gun behind us. Dean and I turned around and came face to face with Bela. 

“I think you’ll find that belongs to me.” She said. “Or, you know… whatever.” Her gun was pointed at us. My hand was on my gun ready to point it at her ready. 

“Put the foot down, honey.” She said. “Nice to see you again, Kelly. Put the gun down.” 

“No,” Dean and I said at the same time. 

“You’re not gonna shoot anybody,” Dean said. “See, I happen to be able to read people. Okay, you’re a thief. Fine. But you’re not —“ 

She fired a shot off and hit Sam’s shoulder. My gun was pointed at her ready to take a shot now that she had made the first move. 

“Son of a —“ Dean said. 

“You Bitch,” I said. 

“Back off, tiger.” She said to Dean. “Kelly, don’t. Either of you makes one more move, and I’ll pull the trigger.” 

I looked over to Sam who was gripping his arm where he had been shot. I turned back to Bela. 

“You’ve got the luck, Dean. Kelly here is too good of a shot. You I can’t hit. But Sam — I can’t miss.” 

“What the Hell is wrong with you?!” Dean yelled at her. “You just don’t go around shooting people like that!” 

“Relax. It’s a shoulder hit. I can aim. Besides, who here hasn’t shot a few people? Put the rabbit’s food on the ground now.” 

“Dean, don’t —“ I said. 

“Stay out of this Kelly,” Bella said pointing the gun at me. 

“All right!” Dean yelled bringing the attention back to himself. “Take it easy.” He knelt down and was about to put the rabbit’s foot on the ground when he said, “Think fast,” and threw the rabbit’s foot at Bela. She caught it in her left hand. 

“Damn.” 

“Now, what do you say we destroy that ugly-ass piece of dead thing?” I said.

Bela pouted but dropped the foot into the fire. “Thanks very much. I’m out $1.5 million and on the bad side of a very powerful, fairly psychotic buyer.” 

“Wow. I really don’t feel bad about that. Sam? Kell?” Dean said. 

“No,” Sam said. 

“Not even a little,” I said. 

Bela started to walk away back to her car. She turned around right where Dean’s jacket was and said. 

“Maybe next time, I’ll hang you out to dry.” 

“Oh, don’t go away angry. Just go away.” Dean said. 

“Have a nice night, boys. Kelly, as always, it’s been a pleasure.” 

“Bela, if I see you in Hell it will be too soon,” I said back. 

She left us in the cemetery as we watched our little bonfire burn away the little luck that we had. 

“You good?” Dean asked Sam.

“I’ll live,” Sam said back. 

“I guess we’re back to normal now, huh?” Dean said. “No good luck. No bad luck.” 

“What about the lottery tickets?” I asked. 

“I almost forgot. We’re up $46,000.” 

He was searching his pockets for the scratch tickets, but could not find them in any pocket. In the distance, there was a horn as Bela drove away. 

“Son of a bitch!” He yelled. 

We drove back to the motel in silence. I was about to get my own room for the night when Dean stopped me. 

“Just stay in our room. It’s nothing that we haven't seen before, sweetheart.” 

“I guess you’re right,” I said smiling. 

We went out for drinks that night at a local bar and Dean was all over some girl who was sitting at the bar, Sam was playing pool and I was sitting at a table by myself. I had been sitting there for about an hour drinking my beer when a guy walked up to me and sat next to me. He was nice enough, but I didn’t much care for him. Still, it was nicer to have someone to talk to than to just sit and drink alone. He introduced himself. His name was Alex and he was a mechanic in town. I told him about my car and about how I had fixed it myself since I was little. I hadn't noticed, but Dean was watching us from the bar and he didn’t look very happy. Alex and I moved over to the dart boards and I challenged him to a game that I knew I could win easily. 

“If I win you buy me a drink.” I challenged. 

“And if I win. What do I get?” Alex asked. 

“The pride of beating a girl,” I said. 

“How about I get to see your car?” he asked. 

“Well, it’s not here so that would be difficult,” I said. 

“Okay, well, how ‘bout a kiss.” 

“Fine, just don’t get handsy,” I said. “Best two out of three.” 

He nodded in agreement. We played I lost terribly the first round hoping that he would take the bait that I was just a ‘girl’ and he did hook, line, and sinker. The next round I hit the bullseye with all three of my darts and got a perfect score. Alex was shocked and a little impressed. The final round I was distracting Alex by standing really close to him. When it came to his last shot I stood on my tip-toes and kissed right next to his ear. He missed that last shot and made a groaning noise. I took my turn and hit the bullseye with all three of my darts. I took a small bow in my victory. 

“I win,” I said. 

“Yes, you did,” Alex said. “But you said ‘don’t get handsy.’ You cheated.” 

“I didn’t get handsy, I was a distraction,” I said. “Drink please.” 

We walked up to the bar and I noticed that Dean was no longer there but the girl was. Sam was no longer at the pool tables either I turned and looked at the table I had been sitting at and they were both there and Dean looked pissed. Alex got me a beer, I kissed his cheek and thanked him for the company tonight. I walked back to the table and sat down next to Sam. 

“Did you have to be all over that guy, Kell?” Dean asked. 

“You were all over that girl earlier, Dean. What gives you the right to judge?” I said. 

“Kell. Dean. Don’t fight,” Sam said imploringly. 

“Sam, I am not going to deal with this B.S. that he is dishing out,” I said. “Dean, I am done. I have tried to hide my feelings and to stuff them away, but now I’m done.” 

I turned, walked outside and leaned on the side of the Impala. I was there for about 15 minutes when Dean came outside. 

“Kelly, come back inside.” 

“Dean, you are ridiculous. I can’t watch you throw yourself all over girls just because you are going to Hell in less than a year. You are giving up.” 

“Kelly, I just want to enjoy myself since I only have a little time left.” 

“Fine, Dean. This is your last chance. We made a deal ten years ago and I am going to set you free from that deal so that I can move on.” 

Dean just stood there shocked. 

“I have been lying to myself for years. Telling myself that I am fine with watching you chase after random girls. I tried to move on with Logan and then with Anthony. I started a family and now that it’s gone I can’t do this anymore. I am going back to the motel and then I am going home.” 

I walked away from the bar and headed to the motel to get my bag from the room. I called Bobby to tell him that I would be home by morning. I was about to walk out of the motel when Sam walked into the room. 

“Kelly, don’t leave.” 

“Sam. I can’t do this anymore. I told him everything that I needed to and now I am going home.” 

“Kelly, can I tell you something?” Sam asked guiding me over to the chair near the window. “Dean loves you, he always has, you know that. He just doesn’t want to break your heart again.” 

“I know Sam, but now it’s just too painful to watch. I can’t say goodbye to someone I love. Not again. Not like this.” I said through tears. 

I got up to get my bag and leave. Sam got up and pulled me into his arms. We were standing there with me crying for what felt like hours when Dean came into the room. 

“What’s going on in here?” Dean asked. 

“We are heading out. You stay here for the night. I’m taking Kell home.” Sam said. “Meet me there as soon as you can.” 

“No, let's go together in the morning,” Dean said. 

“Kelly, go outside, I’ll be right there,” Sam said to me. 

I took my bag and walked out to my car avoiding Dean’s eyes. I sat on my car hearing Dean and Sam arguing about me. I hated being the reason that they were fighting. 10 minutes later Sam came out to the car and we hit the road.


End file.
